A Fork In The Road
by Henry1998
Summary: This story is based off of One Direction BUT I have created different characteristics for the characters in this story and I am simply using the band members names for the characters. If you enjoy 1D, please read. If not, then you can fuck off. No hate!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Luna's p.o.v.*

Strobe lights, pounding music, and drinks. Whomever was throwing this party really knew what they were doing. Of course, I got drunk and started grinding on any guy nearby. Suddenly, one of them pulled me towards the stairs. I was too drunk to realize what his motives were so I just went along. Once we got into a bedroom he pushed me onto the bed and shut the door with his foot. He then climbs up on top of me and starts hungrily trying to take off my clothes. "Woah there tiger, i am not even ready yet." I slurred and try to keep my clothes on. He ignores me and keeps on trying to take off my clothes. I resist and exclaim, "What the hell man? Get off!" I try to push him off but it was no use, i was too drunk to think straight. And this guy was strong. "HELP!" I try to yell as loud as I could. Someone must have been waiting outside the door because a second later the door swung open and another guy came in. Everything started getting blurry, but I could make out one guy beating the other. "No stop! He's had enough." I unsuccessfully exclaim. It came out slurred, but the guy got my message and stopped. "Who... who are ... you?" I slur at the stranger. "My name is Harry." He said. "We need to get out of here, let me help you." He offers me a hand, which I take. Harry helps me off the bed, and we head towards the stairs and out of the house. We stop by a garbage can, and all I can do is puke my guts out. After I had finished I mad my way to a nearby wall, leaned on it and slid to the ground. He sat next to me and offered a towel. I accept it and wipe my face. "Thanks Harry" I say at last. He almost responds when my friends come running out of the house and to my side, asking what happened. Harry just nods to me, pulls up his hoodie, gets up and leaves.

My friends giggle and ask who that was. "Harry" I respond, looking in the direction he left. My friends laugh, and help me up.

We leave and head to my best friend, Emily's house for a sleepover so my parents wouldn't know we went to a party. Emily's parents were out and Emily knew all the ways to cure a hangover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Luna's p.o.v.*

I wake up in a disorganized mess of thrown around clothes and blankets. Then i remember that I and at Emily's house. "Good morning sleepy head" Sarah and Kolby say to me. "Ugh, what happened last night?" I ask, wincing as I try to support my self on my elbows. My head hurts, bad. "You were almost raped, but Harry saved you." Melissa told me. I close my eyes and slowly moved my head back and forth trying to remember. I get up and head to the kitchen for Emily's famous hangover relief breakfast. After I eat, I try again to remember last night's happenings. Nothing. "Who's Harry?" I ask aloud to no one in particular. "I think he is one of the guys at our school," Sarah explains. "Well, i think so." Sarah hardly drinks so we all rely on her mainly for face recognition. My memory is the worst after drinking. She continued, "He is super hot, with many body tattoos. He has dark brown curly hair that sometimes falls across his face and the way he flips his hair. UNF. Lots of girls like him. He is sexy and dangerous." "I will have to see if I can find him at school today then." I respond and grab my backpack. I fix my hair as best i can with a bit of help, and change into a better looking t-shirt and jean shorts. We all pack into the van we drove last night and head go school.

First period class of the day. I sit in my usual place in the back. The good thing about being me, is that A's come easier to me than they do most other kids.

2nd, 3rd and 4th go by fast. Lunch, finally! I get my lunch, and head outside with my friends and find a place to sit. 15 minutes in and all 10 of my friends know what happened. "There be is Donna says, pointing to a boy in a hoodie, skateboarding. "You think?" I ask, looking at her then back to him. He stops skateboarding , picks up the skateboard and sits at a take with two other boys. "Who is he sitting with?" I ask aloud. "Zayn and Louis." Claudia answers. I am still looking at them. I see one of them blow out smoke and hold up and obvious joint. The other looks up, spots us looking and whispers to the others. He doesn't point at us, but he nods his head in our direction. The other two boys turn their heads our way. The girls and I blush, look at each other and giggle. I saw Harry's face, I knew that was him. "Which one's Zayn and which one Louis?" I ask Melanie. "The one with the joint is Zayn, and the other is Louis." Melanie responds, pointing out each of them. I couldn't remember seeing them before.

After lunch I try to find Harry again. I succeed, he is with Louis and Zayn laughing at something or other. I tap Harry on the shoulder and he turns around. He looks a little surprised but that soon fades. "It's okay guys." Harry slightly turns to Louis and raises his eyebrows, signaling them to leave. He turns back to me and gives me a smirk. "Well look who it is." He says, looking down at me and tucking his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to thank you again for what you did last night." I say as I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. He smiles and nods in the direction of the hallway inviting me to walk with him. "How did you.. how did you know?" I asked a bit shyly as I looked up at him. "Tom, that asshole that tried to rape you. I knew him once and now I hat him. I saw his intentions so I followed, and waited for the right moment to pounce."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
*Harry's p.o.v.*  
We walked and talked to our next classes. "I never got your name?" I asked her right before she entered the class room. "Luna" She replied, smiling. "Well, I'll see you around, Luna." I nodded to her and returned the smile. We headed our separate ways. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her. She really wasn't what she seemed from last night at the party. She was nice, pretty, funny, and she wasn't all that showy or slutty like the other girls at this school. Hm, she's cool. I guess. Aaaaand I'm late for class, but I never give a fuck.  
*Luna's p.o.v.*  
Wow, Harry's pretty chill. And he doesn't seem like 100% bad boy. Hmm. Oh right, class started.  
This period and the next 2 pass. It's the last period of the day. Math.  
I slip into class right as the bell rings. I sit in the back. A few minutes later, Harry and, who I presume to be, Zayn come in. They sit in the back, too. "Hey." Harry greets me before he and Zayn sit. "This is Zayn. Zayn, this is Luna." He introduces us, quietly. I look at him, while raising my hand slightly in a small wave and quietly say "Hey." He looks back at me, nods his head up slightly and responds, quietly with, "Sup."  
We all chat silently in the back during the main portion of class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
*Luna's p.o.v.*  
The day ends and we all pack up our stuff. Right as I am about to open the door to get outside to my bus, Harry stops me. "Luna, can I get your number?" He asks me, with a cheeky smirk on his face. "Why?" I turn around and ask him in response with one eyebrow raised. I hear Louis and Zayn a few feet from us, chuckling and chatting. They myst have heard us. "In case you get in trouble again." His smirk widens a bit. "Fine, give me your phone." I give in, chuckling with my hand open for his phone. We switch phones and enter our phone numbers. I give him back his phone and he gives me back mine. We head out the doors and to our buses. "See ya, Styles!" I call out, waving and then jog to my bus.  
*Louis' p.o.v.*  
Zayn and I follow Harry to his bus. We board and take the seats in the back. "You got the stuff?" Harry casually asks Zayn. "Hell yeah, man." Zayn responds, pulling out a small weed filled baggie from his backpack and showing Harry.  
"Who was that girl, Harry?" I ask, a bit curious. "Luna." He responds. I nod my head. Luna, the new hot chick.  
We get to Harry's flat and his parents aren't home, as usual. They never really pay a whole lot of attention to him anyways. So it's not like it would make a difference if his parents were here or not. We do our usual routine. Zayn sets up in the kitchen while Harry and I get snacks and turn on the t.v. Zayn rolls the best joints, so we all agreed to always let him roll. We decide to watch football (soccer). An hour in, and we are all high as fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
*Luna's p.o.v.*  
2 weeks have past since that night at the party. I think he.. likes me. I mean, I don't know that as a fact, but I can feel it. In the way he talks to me, texts me, I just feel it. Oh god, what am I thinking? Ugh I need to stop thinking of all that nonsense. I cling tightly to the books in front of my chest. I get caught up in my thoughts and accidentally bump into someone, making most of my books fall. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I exclaim, bending down to pick up my books. "Here, let me help you," Says the boy i had bumped into. I look up to see a gorgeous blonde boy, his hair up in a quiff, with amazing blue eyes. He wore a blue and white checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black shorts. "Thanks" I said, finally pulling myself out of my thoughts. I collect a book and some papers, then stood up after it was all off the floor. He hands me the rest. "Thanks again..." I say, motioning him for his name. "Oh, the names Niall" he says, his Irish accent coming through a little more than before. "Niall," I repeat, nodding. "My names Luna." I respond, smiling and reaching out a hand towards Niall. He accepts it, returning the smile. He then asks, "So, do you happen to be headin' towards the math wing?" "I do, in fact!" I say. "You want to walk to class with me?" He asks, and motions towards the direction of the math wing. I nod, and we start walking in that direction. I start to make small chat with him. "I heard your accent earlier, Irish, right?" "Yeah," He looks at me then ahead of us again. He continues, "I moved here last summer with me family." He explains. We continue to chat for a while, learning each others favorite foods and colors, and fun facts about each other. I point to my class room and right before we part, he puts his hand on my back and says, "I am glad I met you Luna, I'll see ya around!" Smiling, i respond, "Me too! I'll see ya, Niall!" His hand slides down to the middle of my back, we wave to each other, then he is gone.  
I am about to enter the classroom when i feel someone's hot breath down the back of my neck. I keep walking to my seat. "I see you made a new friend." Harry whispers, following me. "Yeah." I responds casually, sitting down in my seat, not looking at him. His eyes are trained on me. "Who is he?" Harry pushes, clearly a little annoyed. "Niall, he's a new kid." I calmly respond, placing my books on the desk. Harry turns towards the front of the classroom. "What are you jealous?" I cock my head in his direction and raise and eyebrow. Hell, it sure seemed like it. "What? Of that dweeb? No." Harry clenches his teeth a bit and brushes his hair out of his face.  
*Harry's p.o.v*  
Of course I'm jealous! OF COURSE! I like Luna, a lot. I met her first. If this new kid thinks he has a chance with her, he is so wrong. Ugh, why does everything have to be so fuckin' complicated?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
*Luna's p.o.v.*  
Math ends and I head to my next class. Gosh, Harry seems a bit edgy. Maybe..he is jealous. Gah, I really wish I knew! The next period flies by and after, I head to my locker and put away my books. "Well, look who it is!" I hear a familiar Irish accent coming from my right side. I chuckle. "Oh Niall! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon!" I say to him, closing my locker. There was someone with him. "Heh, me neither," Niall says, his eyes scanning me quickly then looking to the boy next to him. "Luna, Liam" Niall gestures from me to Liam and back. "Nice to meet you, Liam!" I say politely, shaking his hand. "You too." He replies. "You wanna sit with Liam, me and some of my other friends?" Niall asks, shyly running his fingers through his hair. "Sure! Let me just text my friends." I say, swiftly taking out my phone and sending a group message to all of them. I send the message and we start walking to lunch. Liam to my left and Niall to my right. Liam told me about how he and Niall met over the summer and they were automatically friends. They told me funny jokes about each other, at which I laughed. Niall blushed whenever Liam teased him. He is so cute. We reach the cafeteria, get our lunches and head outside and sit at a table, not far from Harry's table.  
*Harry's p.o.v.*  
So Luna is with that loser again and his friends. She looks like she is having fun over there, laughing and joking around. Shit, she sees me. Play it cool. I nod to her. She smiles and looks back to the others at the table. I slowly breath in and out, trying to calm my nerves. "What's wrong Harry?" Zayn looks over to me. "Nothin'" I say casually, looking down at my hands on the table. "C'mon man, you look pissed, what's up? Is it that Luna chick and that new guy?" Zayn presses me, resting his hand, holding a joint, on top of his other arm. "Damn, man, it doesn't feel right when she's with him. I don't know mate. I think... I think I like her." I say down to my hands, then tilt my head up towards Zayn. "Damn, are you sure?" He looks slightly concerned. "Love ain't easy mate, let me tell you that." Zayn continues, then brings the joint in his hand to his lips. He brings the joint away and let's the smoke exit through his nose. Louis skateboards over to us. He jumps off, flipping the board up, he takes it in his hand and sits down at the table. "What's up? Harry, you don't look your best mate, what happened?" Louis looks from Zayn to me, curiosity and concern crossing his face. "Luna happened"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
*Niall's p.o.v.*  
Honestly, ever since I first met Luna, I was mesmerized by her. Everything that she did, her laugh, her style, her eyes, she is amazing! Although, i quite literally just met her, I like her. Maybe even more but I'll get to that later. "He was so embarrassed, he told me that I was a big joke. I just laughed and said, 'must be hard for you, at least people like jokes!'" Everyone at the table laughed at Luna's joke. Her phone buzzed then, making her jump a bit. She excused herself and quickly checked the message. She let out a sigh and looked up past everyone at the table to someone farther away. I turn around and see some curly haired, badass dude looking at Luna, then narrowing his eyes at me. I respond with a confused look and turn back around. "Who is that guy and what is his problem?" I ask Luna. She has her forefinger and thumb rubbing her eyes, she sighs and someone interrupts with, "Who?" "That guy over there with the curly hair sitting with two other people. Some at the table sit up a bit, and a few turn around. "Oh you mean Harry." Liam says. Luna then adds, "We met at a party earlier this year and we have been hanging out, I think he's just jealous. He just texted me, 'so who's the new kid?'" "Oh, well, if he wants to meet me, I could just go over and introduce myself!" I say innocently, starting to stand up. Liam pulls me down again. "Mate, you don't want to do that. They are not very nice. Not like those back in Ireland." He advised me. "Okay." I respond, and then the bell rings.  
-2 weeks later-  
Luna and I hang out now and it's quite fun. She helps me with my math and I help her with science. I love spending time with her. Sometimes, when we really get into the studying, it gets late so she and I make dinner together. When my parents aren't around we throw a bit of food at each other. We have a blast.  
Today at school, I can't find Luna. So I text her, 'hey, how are you? I haven't seen u in school today?' She replies a couple minutes later saying, 'Hey. I didn't feel well this morning so my mum agreed that i should stay home.' 'Ok, feel better soon :)' i quickly reply and put away my phone. School ends and I start my walk home. But I start to feel uneasy, like someone was following me. I glance over my shoulder and sure enough, Harry and one of his friends are behind me. They are a few feet away. Not enough time to run. I keep on walking until i reach a turn, once i get around the bend, I go in a full out sprint. Harry and his buddy are on my heels within moments. They drag me into an alleyway and Harry pushes me roughly up on a wall. "Keep away from Luna." He growls at me, threateningly. "Why?" I hiss back, fighting against his grip. "Because she likes me. We are dating." Harry narrows his eyes at me. "Liar." I say, now choking. Harry had his forearm up against my throat. "Just stay away." He releases his grip and I drop to the ground, coughing. They leave me there. "No promises."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 part 2  
*Luna's p.o.v.*  
I hadn't told Niall about what happened a few days ago. I felt a bit bad about it. ((Flashback))  
I was staying after school to study in the library for a while and I told Harry. He was a lot more relaxed now after he say me sitting with Niall a week ago. He apologized and I accepted it. Harry decided he needed help on his math, so he stayed with me. After we were done, we exited the library and that's when it happened. We waited on a bench for our rides home and right before my ride came it all spilled out - "So, um, Luna. I have been meaning to ask you something." Harry nervously said swiping his hair to the side. "Yeah? What is it Haz?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a bit, turning to face him. I had made that nickname for him myself. And he didn't seem to mind that much. "Would you, uh, like to go on a date with me?" He looked at me, the green in his eyes glistening. That's when I came to realize that all along I had had feelings for Harry. And I couldn't resist his beautiful eyes. "Yes." I said smiling. Then my ride pulled up. "Friday night sound good?" I ask, before getting up from the bench and collecting my items. "Sure, I'll text you." He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. "Alright, Haz, I'll see you later!" I call to him as I reach my car, open the door and pour all my stuff in the back. "See ya, love!" He smiles and waves to me. I wave back and get into the from passengers seat of the car and we drive off. -End of flashback- i should have told Niall. But I am sure Harry already has. Now that Niall and I help each other with our homework, Harry seems a bit upset about it. I talked to him and tried to calm him, telling him that he is the only one i want, he has some strange idea that Niall will steal me away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
*Niall's p.o.v.*  
I can't believe what happened yesterday. I haven't done anything and those assholes.. Gah, those assholes. I can't even think straight. But I have one clear thought... I need to see Luna. Shit, I cant tell her then I will get her all worried and her new asshole boyfriend might beat me again. Ugh. I head down the long hallway, and as I almost turn the corner I see Luna and Harry snogging. She is up against the lockers with her hands running through his hair, he has his hands on her hips. That was one second of what I saw before I quickly retreated and started heading the other way. I had to face it, she was probably a lot happier with him than she was with me. It made me insanely jealous and angry. I wanted to make her happy, i wanted her to feel safe. I went into the boys bathroom, checked to make sure no one was in any stalls and locked the door. I furiously kicked at the walls. I completely winded myself and I ended up collapsing to the floor and burying my face in my hands. I sobbed. This couldn't be true! Every fucking time i fall for someone! Fuck... why?! I cried and cried. Finally, I was able to pick myself up, and pull myself together just as the bell rang for class. I wiped my eyes and put on a hoddie. I didn't want anyone to see me.  
*Luna's p.o.v.*  
I sat with Harry today. We found the most closed off and isolated table we could. We paid more attention to each other than we did our food. I have to admit Harry is something else. The way he touches me makes me ache for more. The way we kiss, I can feel the sparks flying. But I know my boundaries. Ha ha ha i am kidding. I tend to wait longer in a relationship to have sex then i do at a party. Party's are fun, and I take advantage of it all. Plus, when I am at a party, I let my bisexuality show more, which is fun. Lesbian sex doesn't require condoms, it is much safer than intercourse. But relationships are different. I play games and pull them in more and more until i feel ready to give myself up fully. I let go of all my thoughts and straddle Harry. We are snogging like crazy. Then I feel a slight boner under my crotch. "It seems like someone's happy." I whisper into his ear and chuckle, rubbing a bit on his crotch. "Babe, umf, don't do that. You'll make it worse. It takes a lot to get rid of these." He moans into my ear, and begins to leave little love bits all over my neck. He starts sucking at my skin a little bit behind and below my ear. I moan his name softly. 2 minutes later the bell rings.  
I walk down the hallway to my next class and I start thinking about Niall. I wonder where he is and if we are going to study together again after school. I am torn from my thoughts when I see Niall pass by, his eyes focused on the floor, and his hood up. "Niall?" I stop him, and lightly touch him on the shoulder. He looks up at me, just enough for me too see the soft pink circles around his eyes. I gasp and drag him around the corner to an empty hallway. "Ohmygosh Niall, baby, what happened?" I ask, concerned. I grab his arms and try to get him to look at me, but he continues to look at the floor. I needed to know what happened. Niall is such a sweetheart and he could easily be hurt. I always felt the need to protect him from whatever I could. "Niall, please". I begged him, lifting the hood and tossing it back. "It's nothing" he finally says. "No Niall, this is something. Who made you cry? I will do whatever I can, please Niall... Let me help you." I begged again. "Then breakup with that asshole, Harry!" Niall finally burst, frustrated. I took a step back in surprise. Niall then realized he yelled and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." "What are you talking about?" I furrowed my brows together. "I can't tell you, he might come after me again." Niall said in an almost whisper and leaned up against the lockers, his eyes looking at the floor. "No he won't, i promise I will make sure he doesn't. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" I pushed on. I sat down against the lockers and patted the ground for him to sit. He slid down and I said, "Tell me Niall. I can help."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
*Luna's p.o.v.*  
Niall tells me all I need to hear. I am furious. Harry promised me he wouldn't do that. He fucking PROMISED. I get up and help Niall up right as the bell rings. "Let me walk you to your next class." I plead, looking up at him. He looked back at me scared. He sticks his tongue out, wetting his lips, then he pulls his lips in and sucks on them. He looks down the hallway, at the floor then back at me. "Okay." He finally says. I grab his hand, and intertwine our fingers. "Don't worry Niall." I reassure him as we make our way to his class. We pass, and Niall tightens his grip on my hand. Harry looks down at our hands, narrows his eyes, looks at me and then glares at Niall. I narrow my eyes at Harry, taking him by surprise, and give Niall's hand a reassuring squeeze. We keep walking.  
When we reach his class, I turn to Niall and give him a tight hug. "We are still studying together after school today?" I ask him, releasing form our embrace. "If... If you want to, sure." He replies, a little uncertain. "I'll see you after school then, okay Niall?" "Alright, see you." He enters the classroom and I enter my class 2 doors down.  
*Harry's p.o.v.*  
She knew. Fuck, that prick told her. What I was going to do about it, I didn't know. If I beat him, Luna would find out and she would hate me. But if I tried talking to her, what good would that do? She probably doesn't trust me as much any more. I promised her. But wait, I promised I wouldn't hurt Niall and I didn't. Well, not a whole lot anyways. I had to talk to Luna.  
*Luna's p.o.v.*  
The end of the day comes around and I meet Niall at the front doors. I am worried, I don't want anyone hurting my little angel. "Do you just want to walk home together?" I suggest. "But Luna, he could hurt you... are you sure?" Niall looks into my eyes with fear and concern. This is why I love Niall, he is so protective and sweet. He can make me melt sometimes with his attitude. Completely carefree, funny, protective, caring. "I am sure Niall. He won't hurt me." I reassure him, offering a small smile. "Okay, love, let's go." He returns the smile, and motions his head towards the sidewalk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10  
*Luna's p.o.v*  
Studying with Niall has always been fun. Multiple times throughout the afternoon, i heard my phone buzz, but i ignored it. Probably Harry. Whatever. "Luna," Niall says, putting his papers aways and turning to me. We both sat at my kitchen table. "I would just like to thank you for helping me... back at school." "Oh Niall, I..." I begin to say, but Niall cuts me off. "Please Luna, there is something I need to say. I saw you and Harry snogging in the hallway, and it... I like you, okay? More than friends." I widened my eyes a bit as he continued, "And I hate to see you with a guy like that. He doesn't deserve you. I don't know much about your relationship with him, but... " I cut Niall off with my lips smashing against his. He was right, I had to admit. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Niall was the best thing that ever happened to me, well, you know what I mean. He treated me with so much respect, and kindness, he always made me smile. He stood up, standing in between my legs. After a while, Niall broke apart our kiss and looked deep into my eyes. "Luna, if we are going to do this... I mean, how are we going to pull this off?" "We'll make it work." I answer, sliding my fingers through his hair. I turn and make sure the curtains behind us our closed, which to my luck they are, turn back to Niall and finish what we started.  
*Niall's p.o.v.*  
This was not exactly what I was expecting as a reaction, but hey, I'm not complaining. She's my world, everything I think about, and she feels the same for me. I feel on top of the world! Bonus, someone could get drunk on her kisses. The only thing I worried about was Harry. But we would figure that out later.  
*Louis' p.o.v.*  
Zayn, Harry and I hang out again after school. Harry seems way out of it. He constantly checks his phone and seems to be texting someone. I put my hand on Harry's shoulder and ask, "Mate, what's wrong?" "I fucked up, man. I really did it this time." Harry responds, frustrated. "What happened? Is it Luna? Oh, shit, is it about what you and Zayn did to the newbie?" I gasp as Harry nods his head. He now has his arm up against the wall, and his head leaning against it. "She knows. He fucking told her!" Harry punches the wall, then collapses into a chair nearby. "Fuck, man. Have you been texting her this whole time?" I ask. "Yeah. She hasn't responded yet. It's worrying me." Harry says, his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do man." "Beat the shit out of this loser!" Zayn suggests, facing away from us, one headphone in his hand. Zayn turns down the music, gets up and sits by Harry. "You need to get rid of this ass, Haz." Zayn looks to Harry. Harry looks up, then leans back in the chair, sighing. "That's one option."


End file.
